


Get Paid

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: I hate this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: She had to do it.





	Get Paid

****“Okay, here’s the guy’s head. Where’s the money?” RG growled at the guy standing before her, thrusting a box into his hands.

“You’ll get it soon enough, kid.” His tone was cool as he opened the box, nodding his head in approval before shutting the lid. “Give her the money.”

A bag was tossed to her feet as the guys got in a car and sped off. She opened that bag and saw that it had fake money in it, but it was too late. They were gone.

Sighing, RG tossed the bag into the garbage and went back to her alley where she’d spend yet another cold night.


End file.
